


Daily Dose of a Butler

by DreamerWorld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Butler AU, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Series, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerWorld/pseuds/DreamerWorld
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is one of the butlers at Bokuto's mansion. His main job is to take care of the Young Master, Koutarou-sama.One day, he found out that his Master wrote about him in his diary.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. A pretty butler

I am Akaashi Keiji, one of the butlers at Bokuto’s mansion. My main job is to take care of Young Master – Koutarou-sama. Yesterday, when my Young Master went to bed, I figured out that he wrote about me in his diary. I never thought Young Master Koutarou-sama would ever have that kind of thoughts about me.

“Koutarou-sama, your bedtime has already arrived.” I formally bowed from the side of the couch where he was resting.

He immediately pouted his lips once the news delivered. His golden-hued eyes glued on mine. They sparkled up under the reflections from the TV screen. “Already? But Akaashi! The volleyball match hasn’t finished yet. You know, it is broadcasting from the other side of the world. It’s afternoon over there!”

I never know whether he intentionally shows all these cute and adorable reactions to everything I say. It sorted of flutter me.

“Young Master. If you can’t even keep your self-discipline, it’s impossible for you to inherit your family’s business later on.”

He whined in resistance. “Akaashi, only today, please? This is the finale match and I want to know who will win.” A gleam of light twinkled in his eyes as he came up with an idea. I don’t like that look on his face. He seems to have me figured out. “Akaashi, how about you watch it with me? I heard you were in high school’s volleyball team?”

As wicked as ever. The Young Master just put his hand on my passion and caress it tenderly.

“Nah, I will skip. I will be back in half an hour, Koutarou-sama.” I excused myself to the kitchen. It was nearly impossible to force Young Master against his will. I decided to speed up tonight’s preparation while waiting for him to finish the volleyball match. I noticed my words from earlier were informal and inappropriately friendly. I hoped Young Master would forgive me.

I returned to the theatre room in approximately thirty minutes later. Koutarou-sama fell asleep on the same position he was sitting. For a moment, I only stood there watching his soundly sleeping figure in silence. As I soflty touched his forehead, Young Master stirred awake.

“Ah, Akaashi. You’re back.”

“I’m back. Let’s get you to sleep, Young Master.”

On the way back to his room, he whimpered about how pity it was for his favourite team to lose with such a close result. Yawning, he tiredly stretched his limbs.

I made sure Young Master finished the night routine before bed. As he climbed to bed, I waited outside. Koutarou-sama preferred having the lights on for quite some time until he was completely in deep sleep. I checked my phone. Fifteen minutes had passed.

I opened the door, heading straight to his bed. Young Master was peacefully asleep. A faint smile curled up on the juicy tiers. I fixed the blanket for him. The breezes from the window rustled through an opened book on the table. I came over to tidy up his desk. Keeping his room clean and quiet was one of my tasks.

I didn’t mindfully read what was written in the notebook. Some words caught my eyes. A neatly scripted “Akaashi" caught me off guard. It appeared that this book was Young Master's diary. His handwriting was decent and bold. He wrote about me.

My professional etiquette warned me not to let curiosity kill the cat. The curiosity murdered the cat. I picked up the book, reading what was seemingly written today. The ink from his frequently used fountain pen barely dried.

_< Day... Month... Year..._

_I didn’t pay much attention to Akaashi's appearance before. Although he was such an apple to my eyes when he first came, I never looked at his details. H_ _is eyes glow in such a perfect_ _color. The blue of Mediterranean Sea. It reminds me of the lagoon in front of Grandpa's mansion I visited every summer_ _when I was a kid. They shimmer like two brightest stars in the sky._ _The long and thick eyelashes cover half of his ocean blue eyes every time he bows down to me. Those ripe cherry lips seem ready to be harvested. Sometimes I want to try touching those tiers to feel how soft they are against my thumb. His dark hair parts evenly both sides with some spiky strands balance out on his head. There were times I caught myself stare at him indulging in the mesmerizing beauty. He’s too pretty for a human. An angel sent from above. When he calls me with his husky voice in the morning, I don’t want to wake up. Hearing that honey-like sound whispering my name many times sends me to Heaven. Even the way his name escapes my lips feels so right. Akaashi. Akaashi. Akaashi. I just want to call him over and over, enjoying the sweetness of his name on the tip of my tongue. He has such good posture. Oh, how much I want to caress those layers of muscles under the fabric of his butler suit. He’s the art I would die for. I would exchange the whole world just for him. I hope he doesn’t see me as a demanding and annoying master. I don’t want Akaashi to misunderstand my feelings. And it’s not just because of his job or the society position I have. >_

I shut the note tightly. Putting it on the shelf together with other books, I startled with how warm my cheeks were. Goosebumps appeared on my upper arms as a flow of electric creeped under my facial skin. It tickled inside my tummy. And deep down my heart, a pump of excitement sprinkled in. My brain was unable to link the relevance between the information from the diary and why my body was reacting this way. I couldn’t comprehend this situation. It could have been that the long day tired me out. That was the only explanation I could process.

I returned to my room with so many questions in mind. I wondered why my heart was skipping a beat. My body must have been low on battery and in need of a refreshing recharge. After a cool shower, I settled myself warmly in bed.

However, it was so difficult for me to close my eyes. The words that Young Master wrote in the notebook ran through my mind one by one. Somehow, I could even hear his voice telling me those things. The gravelly fruity tone of voice calling out for me, trying to get my attention. This hallucination was nothing but a consequence from an overworking day.

In my sleep, I saw Koutarou-sama touch my cheeks with his large hands. The veins along his arms sent chills down my spine. His muscular biceps visible under the thin layer of button-down. He called my name ever so gently. I leaned in and we kis-

I jolt awake. The alarm clock just saved me. I wouldn’t know what to do if it were to continue. My mind is unable to understand all these thoughts that keep flowing through. The fact that Young Master wrote about me in his diary doesn’t mean anything special. I don’t understand. I don’t want to understand.

Nevertheless, a new day has arrived. My free time is over. I am not allowed to think of anything else except my job.

But when I look at Young Master’s sleeping figure, I just want to back away. He’s too adorable. Peacefully sleeping, he looks so pure that I can see my reflection in him. Unconsciously, my fingers move to brush the fringes off his precious face. I enjoy this moment so much that I don’t want to wake Koutarou-sama. I prefer his fluffy bed hair when he doesn’t use gel to style it. I should have stopped just right there. But I dig my fingers in and grab a handful of his white-grey hair. Obviously, the movement startles the Young Master.

His brows furrow. As expected, he whines as a resistance against his will to get out of bed. “I don’t want to wake up” – That’s what his whine means. His fingers twitch as he pretends to fall back asleep.

“Young Master, you can’t fool me. Please get up in five minutes. Or else.”

He opens one of his eyes, waiting for me to finish my “or else” sentence. But to his knowledge, I love leaving him hanging. He knows exactly what will happen after that “or else” without my elaboration on it.

I successfully wake Young Master up and send him to the meeting in time. After that, I go on a grocery shopping trip. Unfortunately, I run into someone I don’t want to see.

“Oya, if that isn’t the butler of Master Bokuto’s?” The guy greets me first. His rooster hair spikes up to the sky. As if that’s the only thing so highly of him.

“Good morning, Pain-in-the-butt Kuroo-san.”

He flashes a bitter smile at me. I dislike even the way he smirks.

“I wonder what Master Kozume’s butler is doing at a mall this early. Doesn’t he start his day at 4pm every day?” I ask, uninterestedly. Just pure curious.

“Hah. That’s right. I sent him to bed before I went out. Today is the release of a new part of the game he likes. So, I’m out here queuing up to buy the game before anyone else.”

“You didn’t get any sleep, I suppose? Such dedication.” This time, I put a little bit of sympathy in my mocking statement just to show some condolence as a colleague.

His facial expressions show much annoyance and I know I have triumphantly triggered his impatience. To my surprise, he responses calmly. “I would do everything for my Master. Don’t you too, Akaashi-kun?”

“Of course.” Briefly, I cut the conversation and leave it as fast as it started.

Taking several steps away, it hits my mind that as a fellow butler, perhaps Kuroo will be able to give me an answer about my confusion. I turn around, facing him.

“Pain-in-the-butt Kuroo-san, how do you feel if your Master calls you ‘beautiful’?”

My senses tingle. They are telling me that Kuroo’s eyes are piercing through every cell in my body just to read me over the reason I am curious about such an abnormal topic.

He busts into a short laughter. Giving off that confident look I hate so much, he replies with a hand over his chest. “It should be the other way round. I shall be the one who compliments my Master. He’s too ethereal to be true.”

“Yuck, keep it to yourself. I don’t need to know.” I mumble then walk away. “Shouldn’t have asked.”

“Oi- You’re the one who asked!” Kuroo stomps in anger.

I have reminded myself many times that I shouldn’t let this matter affect me. And yet, here I am wondering over and over again why my Young Master looks at me that way. He said he would exchange the whole world for me. No, Koutarou-sama. I shall be the one who does so.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” The annoying butler Kuroo shouts after me. He is stuck in the line since the game store opened a while ago. He wouldn’t risk losing his spot in the long queue just to chase after me. However, he’s nice enough to yell a suggestion at my back.

Asking Young Master why he calls me beautiful?

* * *

“Akaashi, I’m hungry.” “Akaashi, I can’t open this.” “Akaashi, can you get me the change of clothes I leave on bed?” “Akaashi, may I have some snacks.” “Akaashi, help me send this to Mister X.” “Akaashi, have you called Miss Y for me?” “Akaashi.” “Akaashi.” “Akaashi.”

“Akaashi.”

“Yes, Young Master?”

Koutarou-sama stretches his toned arms out with a loud yawn. His jacket hung over the resting back of his seat. Sleeves rolled up until elbows. I immediately scold him for not behaving as a gentleman should. Conveniently, he wraps his stretching arms around me.

“Akaashi is so strict. I always keep my cool in front of everyone else. Only Akaashi gets to see this side of me. It’s a treat for you.” He winks playfully. I want to slap him. A butler is not allowed to cause any harm to his Master.

“When are you planning to let go of me, Koutarou-sama?” I keep my voice flat, face unchanged.

“Right when you ask cutely.”

A loud thud is heard. I swear I didn’t hit my Master. But he deserves it.

I send Koutarou-sama to bed early. He has had a long day. Watching him getting fired up and fight bravely till the end of the day, my own spirit has lifted as well.

I earn a tiny bit extra of me time today. Or so I thought. Young Master asks me to read him a book. Only children need bedtime stories. I stand by his bed post, waiting for him to pick a book he likes. I receive the book in his hand, tucking him in nicely. Opening it, I spontaneously experience some déjà vu flashbacks.

This is _that_ notebook.

“Read the page I marked here, Akaashi.”

Koutarou-sama was under his blanket. Eyes lit up in expectation. He wears such a delightful look on his face. Two of his palms hold the blanket’s hem. He is waiting for me to figure out something I already know.

Slowly, page by page, I turn over to the marked place. Immediately, I close the book.

I can’t do this once again. My face automatically turns red just by seeing the same page I read last night.

“I’m not feeling well, Young Master. The book can wait for now. I may have to excuse myself first. I apologise. I will make it up to you.” It’s difficult to avoid his eyes. Those copper colored pupils stick on me. They follow me as I corner the bed.

He sits up, throwing away the blanket. Slipping right off the edge of his bed, Koutarou-sama grabs my hand.

“Akaashi, are you alright? Did I make you do too many works today? Have I treated you badly? Did I say anything wrong? What kind of sickness is that? Do you get hurt somewhere? Akaashi?”

He’s worried about me. That’s boosting my guilt. I am running away since I read my Master’s diary without his permission. A tug in my stomach leaves me uncomfortable. I’m really sick from my own lies. A lump grows thick in my throat. I can’t speak.

“Akaashi. I’m worried. Please be okay.”

I can’t bear looking back at Koutarou-sama now. It’s visible in his tone how much he cares for me. Just one look into his pleading eyes and I will spill all the things I know, all the lies I’ve told, all the secrets I’ve hidden. Young Master is just too powerful.

He won’t let go of me.

I must keep my professionality.

I calm him down by tucking him back in, promising I will be back to turn off the lights once he’s asleep. Young Master obediently listens. The fact that he’s listening to every word I say as he thinks he causes my sickness does bug me a whole lot. But it’s okay. I will do everything for Young Master.

Because I am Akaashi Keiji, Koutarou-sama’s butler.


	2. A charming butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of Butler etiquette rules:
> 
> \- A Butler should never speak more than necessary.  
> \- It is essential for a Butler to move elegantly. If possible, he must engage in soft and round movements.  
> \- A Butler must always have a solution at his fingertips whenever requests are made.

A butler is not allowed to grow any personal romantic feelings to their Master. It’s a crucial rule that every butler knows. They are forbidden to develop any individually love interest towards the person they serve. At some households, a butler may spend up to twenty-four hours per day by his Master’s side. Working at the same position for years, it is impossible not to establish any feeling at all. Butlers are not robots.

I, Kuroo Tetsurou – The one and only butler of Kenma-sama, have been serving Young Master since I was ten. I must admit that I have nurtured a huge adoration towards my Master. He is a living masterpiece that a finest artist could create.

It’s 2am. My master is still digging his head into his gaming device. The lights from the three big LED screens reflect on his flawless skin. I softly call him, as I slowly approach from behind in order not to startle him.

“Kenma-sama, would you like to have some snacks? I reckon you must be hungry, so I have prepared some cheese and crackers.”

Holding the tray of food in my hands, I stand aside waiting for his response. However, my master pays too much attention to the game to notice my presence in the room.

He’s in his own world. I can even hear the loud noise from his headset despite standing a few steps away.

The garnet red yukata slides off his shoulder, revealing a soft, smooth, and pale area of skin around his collarbone. Master Kenma-sama doesn’t go out unless necessary. And when he does, it’s usually at night. He wakes up 4pm every day. That explains the pale complexion he possesses.

I lean over, fixing his clothes. My fingers brush through the long fringe that has covered half of his eyes. The half blonde half black strand of hair smoothly slips off my palm. Kenma-sama looks up at me with his golden chatoyant eyes. I tuck one side of his fringe behind his ear. He wraps one hand around my waist.

“Kuro…” He calls me with a soft tone, almost inaudible. The shape of his cherry lips signals me to focus on his sentence.

“Kuro.” He calls me again. His small hand gently tugs at the hem of my vest.

I have noticed a slight change in his emotion as his pupils shake slightly. The cat-like eyes slowly tear up. Round drops of tears almost spill over his eyelids. Panickily, I lean down to take a concern look at my Master.

“Young Lord, are you feeling alright?”

“Kuro…” His fist curls up into a ball, tugging at the hem of my jacket. His other hand points at the gaming machine. The screen displays an unmoving character. Other motions seem to be frozen as well. No sound comes out from his headphone.

The game has broken down.

It appears to me that the gaming machine needs some repair. I have never seen Young Master crying ever since I met him at eight. This time, he _almost_ cries. Over his broken game.

What’s worse is soon after he shows me his unplayable gaming machine, the chair collapses.

My Master Kenma-sama is at the lowest state of emotion he has ever possibly reached. As the Kozume butler, it is my responsibility to make sure Young Master find his light in darkness once again.

Immediately, I contact the customer service center of the gaming company after making sure Kenma-sama is safely and warmly enjoying a light sweets party. Despite the accident happens at two in the morning, the twenty-four-hour technology emergency center is available all-day round. It will take up to eight hours to get the gaming device fixed. Eight hours. Eight hours of hell. I must certainly keep my Master entertained until then. Purchasing a new device wouldn’t suffice as the saved data will be lost. If I don’t manage to timely restore the gaming device before Young Master loses his cool, I would undoubtedly be off with my head. Six hours left until Master’s bedtime. Kenma-sama doesn’t simply live without his games.

My luck is in, a fellow servant has found and switched on a hand-held gaming device Young Master used to play before. Kenma-sama is not satisfied with the small game machine. But that’s better than nothing.

However, there is another problem. The gaming chair was the one and only customized for the Young Master. The responsible company has ensured that the unique chair would be instantly reordered with all the special descriptions. Unfortunately, it may take up to a day or two. That was the gaming chair Kenma-sama found most comfortable. He would cozily fall asleep on it sometimes while playing. It was exclusively designed for Young Master.

Hands in my hair, I’m experiencing a mental breakdown. No, as the Kozume butler, I must stay in my best shape.

As I take a deep breath, I find my way back to the tearoom where Kenma-sama is. I was informed that he was on a phone with a game partner.

“Kodzuken-sama, it’s me.” I knock on the door thrice. He prefers being referred as his gamer nickname in front of his gamer partners.

“Come in.” Softly, Young Master responds.

He’s balling himself up under the blanket. Struggling on the couch.

“Who’s that?” I can hear the disembodied voice from the phone screen.

“A friend – Kuro. Actually, he’s my butler. But he has been with me for so long, I consider him as my friend _sometimes_.”

He waves goodbye to his partner then ends the call.

“Young Master.” I bow formally then continue. “I just received a piece of good news. The device will return to you in approximately eight hours.”

Kenma-sama’s facial muscles tense up. “That’s not good news at all. I want it now.”

“That’s the best I could do for now, Kenma-sama. I apologise for the wait. I will do anything in return to make it up for you.” With my hand on the left chest, I want to show my Young Lord that I am sincerely putting in everything I have to make him happy.

“How about the chair?” Master Kenma asks with his soft and flat-expression voice.

“Unfortunately, the chair will take even longer to arrive…”

I heard a huff. Although it was just a low and tiny huff, Kenma-sama just threw a sulky huff at me. That was not a good sign at all.

I remain my calm, politely bow to showcase my deep understanding of the Young Master’s anger. If he pours it on me right now, I will gladly take it all.

“Fine. I can do with this tiny gaming set for now. But I still want the chair. Do you have any replacement?” He stuffs a marshmallow into his small, lovely mouth, chewing on it tenderly.

I take a good look down my body, from chest to toe. An idea pops up in mind.

“My… thighs?” That isn’t the best recommendation, but it’s all I have.

I don’t know whether to feel positive or negative when Young Master agrees to my idea.

I settle down on the couch, letting him sit on my thighs. He fits perfectly. He plays with the phone in one hand, while the other feeding himself some snacks. After a while, he needs both of his hands, so ‘the chair’ handle must hold the piece of cookie for him to munch on.

“Kuro, my chair also has a massage function.”

Additionally, _this new chair_ is not as comfortable as the one he had, so his shoulders are getting stranded. Therefore, I, Kuroo Tetsurou – the butler aka the chair – needs to take on the massage function as well.

I gently lay my fingers on his shoulders. The yukata is a bit oversized for him, that’s why it keeps slipping off. I fix his clothes for him and start kneading on his sore muscles. But he isn’t content with that. He orders me to massage directly on his skin.

Young Master, butlers are not robots.

I gulp hard. I think Master Kenma knows how much I desire him. He’s definitely playing with me right now.

However, the innocent blink on his face when I stop my movements drives me insane.

“Kuro, I’m tired now. I may sleep early today.” He yawns and snuggles his back against my chest.

I can feel his warmth through the layers of our outfits. Kenma-sama is certainly testing my patience right now.

“Kuro?” He calls me again since I haven’t responded.

I nod, assuring him that I will be the most comfortable _chair_ he has ever slept on. He smiles ever so gorgeously and falls asleep in my arms.

Master Kenma, the person I have adored so much ever since I met him when I was ten, is now soundly sleeping in my arms, on my thighs. He’s curling up against me, entrusting everything he has to me.

Butlers are not allowed to grow romantic feelings for his Master?

I may throw that rule under the bus right now.

However, I must keep my cool.

Because I, Kuroo Tetsurou, am the one and only butler of Master Kenma’s.


End file.
